


Nouveau Jour Nouveau Roi

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Rebekah is still at the bottom of the ocean, Short, all the characters except Lucien are just mentioned, thoughts, upgraded Lucien
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: C'était une journée magnifique, une journée qu'il n'oublierait jamais, la première de ce qui serait son   règne éternel.





	Nouveau Jour Nouveau Roi

**Author's Note:**

> The originals est toujours à Julie Plec.

C'était une journée magnifique, une journée qu'il n'oublierait jamais, la première de ce qui serait son règne éternel. Camille était encore allongée sur le sol inconsciente après la morsure mortelle qu'il lui avait infligé la veille. Elle était un dommage collatéral mais cela n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux, il se fichait de qui il devrait tuer pour blesser et affaiblir Niklaus Mikaelson, son créateur, celui qui lui avait tout volé. A cause de lui Lucien avait tout perdu, l'amour de sa vie, ainsi que cent ans pendant lesquelles il avait crû être Klaus. 

Le jour de la revanche était enfin arrivé, ce jour où il allait faire payer à l'hybride le mal qu'il lui avait infligé, il allait lui montrer ce que cela faisait d'être faible et à la merci de quelqu'un de supérieur à vous. Il allait éliminer les Mikaelson restant, en gardant le « roi » pour la fin, il allait assister impuissant à la destruction et il ne lui resterait plus que ses larmes pour pleurer, jusqu'à ce que Lucien lui arrache le cœur. 

A une époque il avait sincèrement crû qu'ils étaient amis, et que les Mikaelson étaient des dieux qui étaient venues l'arracher à son statut de serviteur. Il s'était dit qu'avec eux il pourrait déclarer sa flamme à celle dont il était amoureux depuis le jour où il avait croisé son regard, la belle lady Aurora de Martel. Ils auraient fuit ensemble avec les vampires, et ils auraient été heureux, il aurait pu l'épouser sans que personne ne s'y oppose à cause de leur différence de classe sociale. 

La réalité lui avait cruellement rappelé qui il était le soir où il avait surpris l'objet de ses pensés et son ami collés l'un à l'autre en train de s'embrasser. Quel horrible retour à la réalité et à sa place dans la société. Il avait offert une couverture aux originels en les présentant à son maître comme les enfants du comte de Guise et comment l'avaient-ils remerciés, en lui volant Aurora et en se servant de lui comme de leurre pour attirer Mikael !

Au visage de Niklaus succéda celui d'une petite rousse pour qui il aurait arraché des cœurs et conquit la terre entière, elle aussi l'avait trahit, elle aussi avait cherché à le manipuler enfin d'obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait, un moyen de parvenir à ses fins et de sauver son frère adoré. 

Lucien hésitait encore à partir à la recherche de Rebekah Mikaelson qui avait été cachée par la fratrie de Martel. S'il la tuait, Aurora mourrait avec elle, et il en serait débarrassé pour toujours, ainsi que de cet amour dont il ne parvenait pas à se détacher. S'il décidait de la laisser là où elle était, la de Martel resterait coincée dans le monde des vivants, et ne pourrait pas rejoindre Tristan dans l'autre monde. 

Il entendit Camille se réveiller, paniquer parce qu'il l'avait mordu, et s'enfuir sans demander son reste. Il ne lui prêta aucune attention, elle était condamnée, elle n'avait donc plus d'intérêt à ses yeux. Elle allait courir chez les Mikaelson, et il espérait que cela ferait enfin sortir de son trou celui qui était responsable de tous ses malheurs, celui qu'il détrônerait aujourd'hui. 

L'ère des Mikaelson était dépassée, il était temps que Lucien prenne la place qui lui revenait de droit et de laquelle personne ne le chasserait.


End file.
